tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Pantheon Family Reunion (chapter 2)
[[Datei:IDW_72_00.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT'' #72 (IDW)]]'Pantheon Family Reunion (chapter 2)' ("Das Pantheon-Familientreffen", Kapitel 2) ist eine Geschichte aus der [[Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (IDW Comics)|''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-Comicserie]] von IDW Publishing. Details * Erstveröffentlichung: 26. Juli 2017 * Ausgabe: TMNT #72 (IDW) * Story: Kevin Eastman und Tom Waltz * Zeichnungen und Cover: Dave Wachter * Farben: Ronda Pattison * Text: Shawn Lee * Herausgeber: Bobby Curnow *'Verleger': Ted Adams Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste * Vorheriges Kapitel: "Pantheon Family Reunion" #1 * Nächstes Kapitel: "Teenage Mutant Ninja Pepperoni" Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|240px|Mega-Oops!Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Hamato Clan **Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo und Raphael **April O'Neil **Alopex und Angel *Foot Clan (erwähnt) **Splinter (erwähnt) *Baxter Stockman *das Pantheon **Krötenbaron **Rattenkönig **Kitsune **Aka **Jagwar **Gothano **Manmoth **Chi-You (erwähnt) **Der Drache (erwähnt) *Krötenbarons Diener **Alberto *Krang (erwähnt) *Harold Lillja (erwähnt) *Street Phantoms (erwähnt) Handlung Rückblende: thumb|180px|ÜberzeugungsarbeitNachdem Alopex und Angel von ihrem unfreiwilligen Aufenthalt im Reich der Freuden des Krötenbarons zurückgekehrt sind,"Toad Baron's Ball" #1 und #2 suchen sie, die Turtles und April Baxter Stockman in [[Techno Cosmic Research Institute|''T.C.R.I.]] auf, um ihn um die Hilfe gegen das Pantheon zu bitten, die April ihm so mühsam hat abringen können.''TMNT Universe #1 und #4 Arrogant wie immer, drückt Stockman seinen Besuchern unverhohlen seine Skepsis gegenüber der Story aus, dass unsterbliche Halbgötter existieren, die Menschen wie Schachfiguren behandeln und die ein besonderes Interesse an den kürzlich aufgetauchten Mutanten bezeugt haben."Monsters, Misfits, and Madmen" #4 Die Freunde können ihn schließlich mit den Argumenten überzeugen, dass das Pantheon sein ungeteiltes Interesse irgendwann Stockman zuwenden könnte, da dieser ja die führende Authorität in Sachen genetische Mutation ist, und Stockman aus den exklusiven Kenntnissen über das Pantheon vielleicht reichen Profit schlagen könnte. Stockmans Appetit wird endgültig geweckt, nachdem die Turtles ihm die Tarn- und Teleporter-Technologie präsentieren, die Harold konstruiert hat. Alles, was Stockman bei der bevorstehenden Aktion tun muss, ist die Turtles aus dem Reich des Krötenbarons zu holen, sobald es Schwierigkeiten geben sollte; Schwierigkeiten, welche - wie Stockman aufmerkt - gemessen am Hang der Turtles, diese förmlich anzuziehen, unvermeidlich sein werden... Gegenwart: thumb|left|240px|"The Game's Afoot!"Nun da die Turtles außerplanmäßig vom Pantheon entdeckt worden sind,"Pantheon Family Reunion" #1 versucht Michelangelo die Situation mit einem Friedensangebot zu entschärfen. Stattdessen reißt der Rattenkönig den Rest seiner Familie mit einem amüsierten Lachen aus ihrer Erstarrung und verkündet, dass die Turtles zur Unterhaltung des Abends nun als Opfer für ein "Spielchen" herhalten sollen. Angesichts der kombinierten Macht des Pantheons befiehlt Leonardo seinen Brüdern den sofortigen Rückzug, ganz gemächlich gefolgt von ihren unfreiwilligen Gastgebern (unter der zunehmenden Missbilligung des Krötenbarons, der um den Zustand seines Innendekors fürchtet). Über Funk kontaktiert er die anderen, die sich in einem von Harolds alten Labors an einem Teleportal bereithalten. Stockman riskiert mit seiner Selbstgefälligkeit wieder einmal eine dicke Lippe und zieht damit Angels und Alopexs Zorn auf sich, bis April die Lage mit dem Argument entschärfen kann, dass sie Stockman brauchen, um die Turtles aus ihrer Klemme herauszuholen. thumb|240px|Mutants vs. DemigodsAls erstes entdeckt Jagwar Michelangelo hinter einem Vorhang versteckt, doch als sie ihm den Garaus machen will, erwischt sie statt ihres [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Obsidianschwert Macuahuitls], den sie bei ihrem Eintreffen an der Garderobe abgegeben hat, einen von Krötenbarons Regenschirmen. Damit endet ihr Hieb zwar nicht tödlich, doch Michelangelos Radiotransmitter wird dabei beschädigt. Auf seiner Flucht vor Manmoth kann Leonardo gerade noch verhindern, dass Donatello von Kitsune (wieder einmal)''TMNT'' #60 hypnotisiert wird, und Raphael wehrt einen Angriff von Jagwar auf seine Brüder ab, ehe Gothanos Tentakel ihn in eine erdrückende Umarmung nehmen. thumb|left|240px|Nichts wie weg von hier!Gerade als die Situation für die Turtles wirklich brenzlich zu werden beginnt, verschwindet Raphael per Teleportation aus Gothanos Klammergriff und materialisiert sich in Harolds Teleportal wieder. Als Nächstes holt Stockman Donatello heraus, gerade als Manmoth ihn mit einer Säule des Festsaals erschlagen will, und dann Leonardo, als dieser vom Rest den Pantheons in die Enge getrieben wird. Da aber Michelangelos Transmitter kaputt ist, kann Stockman ihn nicht anpeilen, was für den fehlerfreien Betrieb des Teleportals leider unumlässlich ist. Daher scheint für Michelangelo das letzte Stündlein geschlagen zu haben, als der Rattenkönig ihm seine Schoßtiere auf den Hals hetzt, auch als Aka gegen diese Grausamkeit schärfsten Protest einlegt. Gerade in dem Moment aber erscheint Leonardo plötzlich wieder, greift sich Michelangelo, und anhand seines Peilsignals kann Stockman die beiden rechtzeitig wegteleportieren. thumb|240px|Mit entschlossenem HerzenSo landen die letzten beiden Turtles wohlbehalten im Teleportallabor, wo sie von ihren Freunden erleichtert empfangen werden. Leonardo summiert das Ergebnis dieser Auseinandersetzung mit einem schlechten und einem guten Ergebnis; das schlechte Resultat ist, dass das Pantheon durch ihre Entdeckung den Turtles nun seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit widmen wird, und das gute Ergebnis, dass die Turtles ihrerseits nun wissen, mit was für Gegnern sie es nun zu tun haben. Zwar fürchtet er sich davor, was passieren könnte, sollte das Pantheon seine geballte Macht gegen sie ins Spiel bringen, aber er weiß auch, dass sie alles daransetzen müssen - und werden -, um das Pantheon mit allen Mitteln aufzuhalten. Trivia *Michelangelos Last Stand gegen die Horden des Rattenkönigs erinnert an die erste Begegnung der beiden in den Mirage Comics in der Geschichte "I, Monster". Neudruckversionen *''The Trial of Krang'' (Graphic Novel), Februar 2018 *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The IDW Collection'' Volume 9, August 2019 Deutsche Veröffentlichungen Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Hauptserie (IDW)